The Official Channy Article
by living.my.own.fantasy
Summary: An article is written about Sonny's infatuation with Chad. We all know that's the truth, but hey, Sonny is in denial. There's the confrontation. AHA! What do we discover? What does Chad have to do with the article? Rated CHANNY! Fluffy/Pointless ONE-SHOT


**The Official Channy Article**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny!" The high-pitched squeal of Tawni rang through my ears as I was listening to music and reading. Obviously, _relaxing!_ But wait, when was the last time I rested without Tawni interrupting me? NEVER!

"What Tawn?" I gazed up briefly with obvious boredom in my voice.

"Oh! Don't give me that tone of voice! I'm going to tell you _something _I know you'd be _more than interested _in." That really didn't get my attention. I mean last time she said there was something I'd be interested in, it was about how she was down to the nub of her Coco Moco Coco. Seriously?

"Listening…" I sat up and waited for her _something I would be interested in. _

"There's a rumor on the web." I stared at her as she paused for a dramatic effect.

"Oh! Just get on with it!" I yelled as she smirked.

"So now you're interested!" She giggled, thoroughly examining and analyzing her perfectly manicured nails. Pfft. "So…The rumor is about you…" My eyes widened as I let out a WHAT?

"About me? Good or bad? I mean, if it was good, I would send the author scented candles and all that… but if it was bad. What kind of bad? Like…WHAT IF THEY KNEW I SNORED? NO!" I started fretting and rambling on and on about all kinds of different consequences.

"SONNY!" Tawni screamed to silence me as she sent me this weirded out look, "No. I don't think they know you snore, I mean _I don't_ even know you snore!" She started laughing and snorting in her Tawni way. I glared at her, "Sorry, sorry. I mean the rumor is even worse."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT?"

"Silence, my friend. The hottest article on Tween Weekly is that you are completely obsessively in love and wants to date…"

That was the longest five seconds ever. My heart was beating a mile a minute as the three simple words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

I think I fainted.

**Chad's POV**

Such a wonderful day. Best rehearsal ever. All Mackenzie. Complete Chad action. Roast turkey and lobster for lunch. Saw Sonny _thrice _today. If only I could just annoy her one more time.

Walking casually out of the cafeteria, God let me have my wish. There in front of me was Sonny Munroe in the cutest black leather jacket ever and a hot red skirt. Ooh. My wish came with a bonus little toy!

As I was trying to hide the evident fact that I was checking her out, she started yelling at me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, have you seen the cover page article on Tween Weekly today? I bet you have! Do you know anything about it?" I raised my eyebrows. Of course I saw it.

"What article?" I pretended to act dumb to push her buttons.

"You know full well what article! I don't have time for you to contradict me so here!" She stuffed a glossy issue of today's Tween Weekly in my face. Right there. On the cover. Was a huge blown up picture of Sonny getting lost in my eyes on the Mack Falls set. Not to mention the tagline of "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You just couldn't resist, could you?". I snickered.

**America's Sweetheart Sonny Munroe Falls Hard for America's Bad Boy**

_Everyone has had their Chad crushes.  
No one has really resisted falling for the blonde heartthrob.  
But who would have expected our Sunshine Sonny Munroe to fall hard for Chad Dylan Cooper?  
Insiders have confirmed the fact that Sonny has got lost into Chad's eyes several times and has even been caught dreaming and sleep talking about him.  
Is Channy reality?  
Would Sonny admit her fantasy?_

_Continued on Pg. 12_

"Right. That. Of course I saw that Sonny." She looked as if she was gonna yell at me, so I hushed her with my finger, "I know. No need to explain. Everyone is bound to get lost in my eyes. No one can resist my charm, not even you, Sonny." I tutted and waited for her reaction.

"Urgh. You're so big headed Chad. I bet you could live _in your ego. _And place a couch, a television, a fridge, a…" She continued naming furniture as I cocked my head sideways smiling at her, nodding at the most appropriate moments.

Gradually, as I've expected, she started speaking slower and staring deep into my eyes. I leaned in a bit, allowing her to roam free in my deep blue orbs. Like any other girl, she was getting lost in my eyes. Now for the kiss. I leaned in slowly, she stepped forwards. Her big brown eyes shone and blinked softly. I was hypnotized.

Then a searing pain shot through my left arm. She hit me! Mommy said hitting is illegal! Sonny grinned widely and stared at me triumphantly.

"What the heck Sonny?" I screamed as my right hand came forwards to rub the red bruise on my arm.

"Oh, you thought I was getting lost in your eyes?" She retorted sarcastically.

"You tricked me!"

"Oh please, I was _acting." _She cocked her head from left to right as I stood there in bewilderment, "So the bottom line of the whole _fiasco _is that I don't like you. I would never like you. There is no you and me. This article is nonsense."

I just stood there, gazing at her. My cheeks started to heat up. I blinked several times.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked me, obviously concerned.

"I thought you didn't care about me." I spat out.

She started rubbing my shoulders.

"Well, I don't know. It's my Sonny personality to care for everyone I guess. Even the mayor of Jerksville." She bit her lip as I smiled genuinely.

I took a huge breath at the moment in time. Yup. I think it's time.

"Sonny?" I breathed out.

"Yes?" She replied while awkwardly lifting her hands from my shoulders.

"I'd tell you something but promise me you won't get mad at me."

She glanced up and gave me a questioning glare.

"I promise." She waited for me as I started to fumble for words.

Come on brain! Where are you when I need you?

"Uhh…." I stuttered and fidgeted all over, "Don't kill me."

"I won't. I really won't." She urged me on as I could see the impatient gleam in her tone of voice.

I stared deep into her big brown eyes.

"I wrote that Channy article anonymously, in hopes that would help me get you."

**A/N Favors from me:P**

**Read my other stories!**

**Do the poll on my profile**

**AND MOST IMPORTANT: REVIEW(:**

**-ANDI**


End file.
